


erised.

by HorrificHurricane



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Biting, Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Choking, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Obsessive Behavior, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorrificHurricane/pseuds/HorrificHurricane
Summary: На губах Хисоки застыла привычная усмешка, однако в глазах его нет ничего, кроме фанатичной решимости. Сила его желания настолько впечатляющая, что могла бы вызвать неподдельный страх. У Куроро она вызывает только скуку. И ещё — гнетущее чувство досады, граничащее с раздражением.
Relationships: Hisoka/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer
Kudos: 2





	erised.

Куроро точно знает, что каждый человек, находящийся в этом здании, не задумываясь отдаст жизнь за него. Все они чтят его, все против воли задерживают дыхание, когда он отдаёт приказ. Все, кроме одного. Хисока никогда не бросает на него выжидающих взглядов, никогда не смотрит на него так, как остальные — будто голодные псы, капающие слюной на сочную кость и ожидающие хозяйского «можно». Хисока только беспечно крутит в руках двойку червей, которая на очередном обороте неожиданно обращается пятёркой пик.

Куроро не смотрит на него тоже, но замечает всё — излом рта, складывающийся в предвкушающую ухмылку, напряжение мышц в нарочито расслабленной позе, движение глаз под полуприкрытыми веками. Хисока — всё равно что змея перед броском, лишь кажущаяся неподвижной. В то время как остальные действительно почти не шевелятся, ожидая вердикта своего предводителя. 

— Не сегодня.

Ропщущий шёпот прокатывается по всей зале и сходит на нет, как легчайший порыв ветра; никто не решается ни возразить, ни возмутиться вслух. Во вновь установившейся тишине змеиное шипение отчётливое и наглое.

— Как скучно.

Хисока рывком покидает насиженное место, словно ждал только этого, демонстративно выгибает ранее согбенную спину и пробивается к выходу сквозь выросшие на его пути фигуры пауков. Сталкивается плечами с Финксом, от чего последний враждебно скалится, и почти встречается с серьёзным препятствием в лице Франклина, когда Куроро решает вновь нарушить молчание:

— Пусть идёт.

Так проще. Проще смотреть в спину удаляющейся фигуре поверх книжных страниц, чем не замечать напротив это лицо, рассечённое усмешкой. Проще делать вид, что держишь на расстоянии, чем признать, что подпустил слишком близко. Хисока, разумеется, вернётся. Никто не преградит ему путь, и никто не ощерится ему вслед, потому что, когда это случится, никто не узнает. Хисоке нравится зрелищность в своих появлениях, вычурность и излишняя театральность, но он отлично понимает, когда всем этим следует пренебречь. Первый акт этой неоригинальной пьесы уже разыгран, настало время для смены декораций и сокращения числа действующих лиц. Куроро ждёт, когда смолкнет гулкое эхо шагов и уляжется ропот, звучно захлопывает книгу и уходит со сцены.

***

Хисока возвращается глубокой ночью, не утруждая себя ни объяснениями, ни даже приветствием. Под его тяжестью чуть прогибается матрас на узкой деревянной кровати. Куроро по-прежнему на него не смотрит, но безошибочно чувствует исходящий от Хисоки стойкий запах сырой земли с железистой нотой чьей-то пролитой крови. Он не задаёт вопросов, потому что ему безразличны ответы. На самом деле, Куроро искренне желает, чтобы Хисока никогда не раскрывал рта, не нарушал приятную тишину резким звуком своего голоса, не произносил ни одного слова. Хисока всерьёз намеревается не позволить ни одному его желанию сбыться.

— Сразись со мной.

Куроро наконец поднимает голову и позволяет их взглядам встретиться. На губах Хисоки застыла привычная усмешка, однако в глазах его нет ничего, кроме фанатичной решимости. Сила его желания настолько впечатляющая, что могла бы вызвать неподдельный страх. У Куроро она вызывает только скуку. И ещё — гнетущее чувство досады, граничащее с раздражением.

— Этого не будет. До тех пор, пока я сам не приму решение бросить тебе вызов.

Ещё не время.

При внимательном рассмотрении становится очевидно, что кровь не просто попала на лицо и одежду Хисоки из-за неосторожности последнего, Хисока выглядит так, будто омыл всё своё тело в ней. Грязно-багровые потёки на его руках, брызги на щеках и шее, кровавый след к постели Куроро, оставленный его шагами, всё указывает на то, что Хисока пребывает в особом расположении духа. Которое, разумеется, не сулит ничего хорошего тем, кому не повезёт оказаться рядом с ним.

— Ты разбиваешь мне сердце своим отказом.

Хисока совершенно не похож на человека с разбитым сердцем. Откровенно, и человеческого во всём его облике почти не осталось. Безумие искажает его черты, придавая сходство с чудовищем, которому ведомо только одно желание — любой ценой утолить свой неуёмный голод. Хисока пожирает Куроро глазами, упоенно обгладывая каждую кость его черепа. Куроро не сомневается, если бы мог, Хисока проглотил бы его целиком.

— Я страдаю, Куроро. Тебе нравится причинять своим подчинённым боль?

Куроро едва воздерживается от усмешки — горькой, безрадостной. Если бы всё было так просто, Хисока не задержался бы в этой комнате ни на минуту. Если бы Хисока знал, что значит «подчиняться приказам», этого разговора никогда бы и не было. Однако Хисока — не один из них, и даже изображение паука с двенадцатью конечностями на его спине ничуть не делает их ближе.

— Тебе следовало смыть со своих рук чужую кровь, прежде чем обвинять меня в садизме.

Ближе Хисока подходит сам. Склоняется над Куроро, создавая ощущение замкнутости, загнанности. Исходящее от него зловоние крови на таком расстоянии становится почти непереносимым.

— Это что, ревность? Не стоит волноваться, эти бездарности лишь напомнили мне, как сильно я изголодался по достойному противнику.

Хисока цепляет подбородок Куроро пальцами, заставляет поднять голову и вновь встретиться лицом к лицу с голодным монстром, щерящим зубы. Хисока держит крепко — ни опустить голову, ни отвернуться. Куроро и не пытается. Он просто закрывает глаза.

Темнота под его веками на мгновение озаряется яркой вспышкой, когда Хисока резким движением взрезает кожу. На левой щеке Куроро свежий порез, небольшой, но глубокий, медленно полнится кровью. Она собирается в самом центре, там, где кожа повреждена чуть сильнее, и, скатываясь, оставляет за собой тонкий след. Её тёплые, крупные капли подобны слезам. Куроро медленно выдыхает, чувствуя влажный язык, поднимающийся по его шее. Крепче сжимает в руках ткань плаща в напряжённом ожидании. Хисока не остановится на этом, не раньше, чем добьётся желаемого. Или до тех пор, пока не пресытится своей маленькой игрой.

Колебания воздуха выдают его очередное движение, Куроро готов к этому, но, вопреки ожиданиям, никакого удара не следует. Вместо него он ощущает прикосновение, обманчиво нежное, к своим неплотно сжатым губам. Хисока повторяет их форму пальцами, медленно очерчивает контур, однако ему не хватает выдержки. Пальцы соскальзывают ниже, и Куроро чувствует почти болезненное давление на нижнюю челюсть, побуждающее его открыть рот. На этот раз Хисока даже не пытается быть аккуратным.

Он проталкивает внутрь сразу два пальца до последней фаланги, продолжая удерживать за подбородок. Заострённые ногти, больше похожие на когти животного, царапают язык. Куроро давится, непроизвольно содрогаясь всем телом, и эта восхитительная реакция заставляет Хисоку незамедлительно начать двигать пальцами внутри горячего, влажного рта. Куроро с трудом сдерживает рвотный позыв — от горького вкуса крови вкупе со смрадом становится дурно. Вопреки, он толкается языком под кромку ногтей, вылизывая из-под неё ошмётки чужой плоти и застывшие капли крови, возможно, своей собственной. Дурнота отступает, если сосредоточиться на том, как язык скользит по расслабленным пальцам, перекатывает их во рту. Тошнотный привкус быстрее становится привычным, если бездумно двигать головой, подчиняясь чужой руке на затылке. Так проще. Куроро втягивает щёки и слышит рядом громкий блаженный стон.

Отстраняется Хисока не менее резко. Рывком вынимает пальцы и обтирает их о щёку Куроро, преднамеренно задевая свежий порез. Куроро морщится, но по-прежнему не издаёт ни звука. Больше, чем отказы, Хисока ненавидит быть игнорируемым. А это означает лишь то, что игра продолжится до тех пор, пока он не упьётся эмоциями — не имеет значения, какими именно. Его одинаково устроят как отвращение и гнев, так и более низменные чувства. Он примет от Куроро решительно всё, пока остаётся первопричиной. Всё, кроме безразличия.

Хисока сжимает его плечи, сминая плотную ткань плаща — единственного препятствия перед обнажённой кожей. Куроро чувствует, как цепкие пальцы выдавливают на ней синяки, а затем грубо сдёргивают плащ до уровня локтей. Воздух кажется холодным, когда прикасается к спине, гладит по открытым плечам и затылку. Вдоль позвоночника пробегает дрожь. Куроро выпутывает руки из длинных рукавов и слепо тянется к источнику тепла — Хисока отталкивает их. Хисока разводит колени Куроро и, поставив ногу на царгу кровати для большей устойчивости, упирается коленом в его грудь. Жест, который невозможно трактовать неправильно. Куроро опускается на спину и открывает глаза.

На грязно-белой простыне бесформенным чёрным пятном растекается измятый плащ. Куроро ложится, чувствуя под спиной ткань, ещё хранящую тепло его тела. В тусклом свете зарождающейся луны его кожа кажется тонкой, как лист бумаги, и столь же бледной. Хисока смотрит на него сверху вниз, ощупывая взглядом каждый сантиметр от запрокинутого лица до низа живота. Куроро пытается выглядеть невозмутимым — он всматривается в темноту, будто сокрытые в ней закопчённые стены представляют собой интересное зрелище, его грудная клетка медленно вздымается и опадает, отмеряя глубокое, ровное дыхание. Его руки расслаблены и лежат вдоль тела ладонями вверх, бесстыдно призывая: «распни меня». Хисока мысленно рисует на нём перевёрнутый крест, — от ярёмной впадины до пупка, перехватывая тонкой линией под рёбрами — улыбается этим мыслям и взбирается на постель.

Несмотря на внешнее спокойствие, пульс на сонных артериях Куроро заметно учащён. Хисока чувствует его биение, удерживая ладони на чужой шее. Одна из них скользит дальше и выше, к затылку, вплетается в волосы. Хисока зарывается в них пальцами, небрежно оттягивает, из-за чего тщательно уложенные пряди рассыпаются. Тяжёлые, липнущие к руке и слегка вьющиеся на концах. Хисока не может отказать себе в удовольствии грубо сжать руку в кулак, прихватывая тёмные волосы у самых корней, оттащить за них, заставляя Куроро поднять голову. В темноте его зрачки почти затопляют радужку. Взгляд настороженный, изучающий, заинтересованный. Хисока подаётся ещё ближе, позволяя ощутить горячее, возбуждённое дыхание на губах, чуть припухлых от прикосновений его пальцев. Куроро не двигается, не тянется вперёд, он лишь слегка приоткрывает их. Этого достаточно. Хисока целует крест на его лбу и сжимает руку на шее сильнее.

Он давит на неё до тех пор, пока Куроро не поднимает руки, пока он не хватается ладонями за запястье, создавая видимость сопротивления. Куроро мог бы отнять чужие руки от своей шеи, если бы действительно этого хотел. Но вместо этого он лишь слегка царапает предплечья Хисоки, расчерчивая кожу неровными бледными полосами, не пытаясь пустить кровь. Смирение или невысказанное желание? Хисока чуть ослабляет хватку, чтобы затем резко подняться выше и сдавить пальцами тонкую кожу в угрожающей близости от кадыка. Ответом служит судорожный выдох, слишком громкий и чувственный для того, чтобы выражать немую покорность. Хисока облизывает собственные губы, смакуя этот непристойный в своей откровенности звук.

— Так вот, что тебе нравится?

Если бы его голос можно было попробовать на вкус, наверняка сейчас он был бы слаще, чем патока. Куроро живо представляет, как она, чёрная и густая, сочится с губ Хисоки вязкими подтёками, стекает с них, пока не просачивается внутрь его раскрытого рта. Куроро следит за тем, как язык Хисоки скользит по губам, и непроизвольно кусает собственные. Вместо приторной сладости он ощущает только слабый привкус крови.

Давление в области трахеи становится слабее с тем, как Хисока разжимает один за другим пальцы. Кислород вновь попадает в дыхательные пути легко, но лёгкость эта оставляет за собой странное ощущение потери. Куроро намеренно увеличивает интервалы между вдохом и выдохом, пока исполненное довольства лицо Хисоки не начинает плыть перед глазами. Пока отсутствие мыслей не заглушают шум крови и пульсация на висках. Пока желание не становится сильным настолько, что заставляет откинуть голову и слегка выгнуть спину, призывно демонстрируя открытую, уязвимую шею. Сквозь трепещущие веки Куроро различает торжествующую ухмылку. С искривлённых губ сочится вовсе не патока, то есть вязкая, липкая скверна.

Спёртый воздух из лёгких Куроро выбивает жадный поцелуй, который Хисока оставляет на его шее. Он вылизывает тёмные следы от собственных пальцев на светлой коже почти трепетно, согревая дыханием каждый едва налившийся цветом синяк. Куроро чувствует, как тело бьёт мелкая дрожь от контраста ощущений — поцелуи, хоть и аккуратные, всё же болезненные, Хисока не просто прикасается к ним, он будто запечатлевает каждый из них вновь. Хисока гладит его по животу и рёбрам, двигаясь по широкой дуге к грудной клетке, где удары сердца отсчитывают всё ускоряющийся пульс. Куроро опускает ладонь на его затылок и давит, притягивая к себе. Жест, который невозможно трактовать неправильно. Хисока улыбается куда-то в изгиб плеча и впивается в кожу зубами.

Куроро перестаёт сдерживаться — он запрокидывает голову, подставляясь под острые зубы и мягкие поцелуи, не скрывает сбившееся дыхание. Его рука по-прежнему лежит на затылке Хисоки, путаясь в прядях волос, дёргая за них порывисто, властно. Куроро привык отдавать приказы, как привык к тому, что Хисока патологически не способен подчиняться им. А ещё Куроро привык закрывать глаза на его неповиновение. Но в этот раз он держит их широко открытыми. Перед собой он видит немногое: смятую постель или бедное убранство комнаты, когда поворачивает голову, беспорядочно растрёпанные яркие волосы, когда смотрит прямо. Однако стоит Хисоке опуститься чуть ниже, зрелище становится интереснее. Не без должного старания с его стороны, разумеется — Хисока безошибочно чувствует, что на него смотрят, и в полной мере наслаждается этим.

Хисока трётся щекой о грудь Куроро, пробует на вкус его кожу, трогая языком под солнечным сплетением. Его руки оглаживают рёбра, ласково перебирая их перед тем, как в них вопьются изогнутые ногти. Куроро вскидывается на постели, не проглатывая тяжёлый стон — позволяя ему вырваться из распалённого горла, позволяя ему отчётливо звучать в тёмной комнате. Внутри у Куроро всё кишит и переплетается, как клубок скользких тварей, как рой назойливых насекомых, однако он лишь крепче стягивает в кулаке чужие волосы и продолжает смотреть. Хисока не кусает — он вгрызается в плоть, смыкая челюсти всё сильнее и сильнее, пока не ощущает на языке первые капли крови. Едва почувствовав их, он останавливается. Хисока представляет, как эта кровь будет сочиться с его верных карт или с его собственных рук, — зависит от того, как именно он решит сражаться с Куроро — как её запах забьёт ноздри, и каждый вдох будет доводить до экстаза. Хисока осторожно зализывает глубокий след от своих зубов и спускается ещё ниже.

Он оставляет под рёбрами засосы, крупные и ноющие, почти чёрные. Хисока смотрит на Куроро снизу вверх и представляет, как его грудная клетка продавливается из-за обилия сломанных костей, как он безвольно глотает ртом воздух, будучи даже неспособным дышать. Хисока всматривается в его лицо и мысленно придаёт его глазам стеклянный блеск и мертвенное оцепенение. Куроро наблюдает каждую из этих фантазий в пристальном взгляде горящих безумием глаз, но они остаются ему восхитительно безразличны, пока Хисока прикасается губами к его обнажённой коже. Каждая из них так или иначе воплотится в реальность, когда придёт время.

Но время ещё не пришло.

Хисока спускает края узких чёрных брюк вниз и целует живот, чувствуя, как напрягаются под его губами мышцы. Разгорячённое тело Куроро тёплое, несмотря на довольно низкую температуру в комнате, и Хисока невольно задумывается о том, насколько густым был бы пар, поднимающийся от развороченных внутренностей, если бы он решил вскрыть его прямо сейчас. Всё может закончиться быстро и просто, но такой бездарный конец едва ли способен его удовлетворить. Даже сейчас Хисока ощущает ужасающую силу, скрывающуюся в этом теле, её безграничный разрушительный потенциал, разгоняемый по кровеносным сосудам частыми ударами сердца. Он желает познать её мощь, стать тем, кто вынудит Куроро выложиться до предела. Он хочет стать тем, кто превзойдёт и сломает его.

Куроро безвольно роняет руки на постель и комкает пальцами ткань своего плаща, выгибая спину. Воздух кажется неподвижным и жарким, Куроро как будто душно, и он дышит громко и часто. Хисока прикусывает кожу внизу живота и вылизывает его бедренные кости, отмечая места для засосов. Его язык мягкий, гибкий и влажный, и Куроро невольно задумывается о том, каким мог бы быть их поцелуй, если бы он решил вцепиться во всклокоченные волосы и притянуть Хисоку к своим губам прямо сейчас. Но он лишь скребёт ногтями по сбитой простыне, чувствуя, как саднят на теле всё новые синяки. Хисока явно увлекается процессом — он растягивает его, как жвачку, тянет до тех пор, пока он не потеряет свой вкус, пока кожа Куроро не онемеет, почти утратив чувствительность. Пока Куроро не начнёт неконтролируемо дрожать под ним. Тогда Хисока склоняется к его лицу и с ядовитой усмешкой шепчет:

— Хочешь, чтобы я продолжил?

Куроро соглашается, зная, что Хисока немедленно уйдёт, получив утвердительный ответ.

Потому что желание — слишком ценная монета, чтобы разменивать её так просто.


End file.
